Thicker Than Water
by Mistress Tsuki
Summary: What if when Harry was suppose to kidnap Melfina, he meet Usagi and grew obsess with her? Would Harry’s obsession get to the point that he had to choose her over family? What if Usagi also fell in love with Harry but also at the same time fell in love w
1. In the Beginning there was an Assassin

****

Thicker Than Water

Summary- What if when Harry was suppose to kidnap Melfina, he meet Usagi and grew obsess with her? Would Harry's obsession get to the point that he had to choose her over family? What if Usagi also fell in love with Harry but also at the same time fell in love with the same guy her uncle had a crush on?

I do not own Sailor Moon or Outlaw Star. I don't really know why I started this. I guess because I don't see that many Outlaw Star crossover fanfiction and all the ones that I do see have Gene/Usagi (Serena) as the couple. I wanted to do something different. So here is the first ever Harry/Usagi couple done I hope.

Key Terms

Oji-Uncle
    
    Mei- Niece

Usagi inwardly sighed as she watched her Oji Fred try to flirt with Gene Starwind and a younger boy named Jim Hawking. Her Oji Fred Luo was a homosexual merchant. He ran the family's merchant business at the age of twenty-four. He had black shoulder length hair and wore a red hair band around his head sometimes.

Gene Starwind, her oji's certain crush, was a local Sentinel III outlaw that would do just about anything for money. He also runs a semi-legitimate business. He had short somewhat bushy red hair, a red star tattoo on his left. All in all he wasn't a bad guy. Just the basic twenty-two year old male enjoying life. If her oji didn't have a crush on him she probably would go for it, but unfortunately her oji did. Just recently though Gene had gotten himself a ship and had come here to see if her Uncle Fred would give or get him some weapons for his ship.

Jim Hawking, Gene's partner was eleven-year old boy partner. Acted maturer then he did at times. He is a computer whiz and loved cars. An excellent mechanic when it came to any machinery. He has shaggy dark blonde, almost a light brownish color.

She loved her oji dearly and she didn't care that he was gay but she couldn't stand the shameless flirting he did with this one guy. Looking at a nearby window she saw that the sun was about to set in another ten or so minutes. Making her over to Fred to tell him that she was going to go to bed early.

"Bye Fred. See you later Usagi. " Gene said as he followed by Jim walked by Usagi and waved at Fred. Opening the door he exited the room.

Usagi looked at her uncle as he stared at the spot Gene had been standing in a daze. "Oji Fred?"

"Hmm…. What is it Usa-mei?" Fred asked not really paying attention to his niece.

Before Usagi could answer shouts were heard from outside the door. " Someone stop her!"

" Don't let her get to Luo-san and Tsukino-san."

"What in the world is going on at there?" Fred questioned as he stood beside Usagi.

The shouts outside stopped, as the door was blown to pieces making Fred and Usagi fly backwards and land on Fred's desk.

Fred closed his eyes as a quick pain went through his back as he made it to where Usagi landed on top of him. "Are you alright Usa?" 

Usagi moaned a little as she opened her eyes and looked into her oji's concerned face. " Hai I'm fine but what was up with all that noise and what blow up your door?" Usagi pushed a piece of the door that had landed on them onto the floor. Catching a glance of something out the corner of her eye Usagi turned her head and saw the most beautiful woman that she had ever seen.

She had pale skin and long bluish-black hair that was kept in a high ponytail with two long streaks of hair hanging down in front for bangs. Her eyes were a dark brown that could be mistaken for black at times and had a small beauty mark on her just above the left side of her lips. She wore an old fashion traditional kimono. She carried a long wooden sword in her hands.

"Who...who are you?" Usagi muttered out as she stared at the woman intruder.

Walking over pieces of the door she stood before Usagi and Fred who had gotten up. "I am Twilight Suzuka and I am here for the life of Fred Luo." 

"Twi...Twilight...Su...Suzuka!" Fred whispered with panic clearly written across his boyish face.

Usagi looked at Twilight Suzuka and then to her Oji Fred. " Who's Twilight Suzuka?"

" A mercenary assassin." Fred answered as he grabbed Usagi's arm and looked for a way out.

" You have five minutes to say you good-byes, write a will or do as you please. As soon as those five minutes are up you shall die. If you do not wish to use your five minutes then I shall kill you now." Suzuka said as she over looked Usagi and Fred. " You," she pointed to Usagi, " may leave."

"I will not leave my oji here to be killed while I just simply walk away." Usagi exclaimed, as she stood in front of her uncle.

" You have three minutes Fred Luo."

"Hey Fred..." The sound of Gene's voice enter the room. " Whoa what happened here?"

"You gotta help me Gene! This is Twilight Suzuka and she's gonna kill us!" Fred shouted as he coward behind his niece.

" I have no intent of killing your niece Fred Luo. I will just take yours now as your time is up." Making her way over to where Fred and Usagi stood she brought forth her wooden sword.

"Sorry lady," Gene apologized, " but I can't have you killing off Fred until I get my items." Gene watched as Suzuka sliced through the lamp pole that he was using to block the attack from hitting Usagi and Gene.

Suzuka looked at Gene then out the window and saw the sun set. " Damn you. Looks like you live for another night Fred Luo but this man won't always be here to protect you." Using her sword she made a giant whole in the wall and left.

"You are going to protect me right, Gene?" Fred asked.

" For a fair price." Gene answered with a grin.

Just as Gene answered Usagi fainted and fall was going to the ground but Gene caught her.

" For a real nice price."

Please review and tell what you think, and if anything is wrong with the grammar. Feel free to suggest other couples that I should make. Go and read my other story Cruel Intentions if you have time.

MC


	2. Kawaii Guy at the Game Store

****

Thicker Than Water

Summary- What if when Harry was suppose to kidnap Melfina, he meet Usagi and grew obsess with her? Would Harry's obsession get to the point that he had to choose her over family? What if Usagi also fell in love with Harry but also at the same time fell in love with the same guy her uncle had a crush on?

I do not own Sailor Moon or Outlaw Star. I don't really know why I started this. I guess because I don't see that many Outlaw Star crossover fanfiction and all the ones that I do see have Gene/Usagi (Serena) as the couple. I wanted to do something different. So here is the first ever Harry/Usagi couple done I hope. 

I guess you people actually liked it. I was only going to use this as an experimental fiction to see if it would workout. Taking into consideration that some of you people liked it I am going to continue it. So here's chapter two.

I also wanted to say is gomen for MU-chan for not telling you I had a new story out Evil-chan. I told her to tell you. * Sigh* I guess it slipped her mind. Sometimes I think she's an old woman in a young girl's body. 

Key Terms

Daijoubu ka- Are you okay

Atashi/Watashi wa- I am...

Mei-Niece

Oji-Uncle

Gomen nasai- I'm very sorry. 

Ohayoo- Good morning

Ohayoo gozaimasu-Good morning (More formal)

Doozo yoroshiku- I'm pleased to meet you.

"Ugh...any one get the number of the car that ran my head over." Usagi moaned out as she sat up. Getting a look around her surroundings she notice that she was on the couch in her uncle's main office. Fred sat behind his desk and Gene and Jim sat in the chairs in front of Fred's desk. An unknown young girl sat beside her in the chair. Usagi looked over the girl. About 5 feet 3 inches tall. Black hair that came to the middle of her back. Brown eyes that seem to hold confusion and longing in them

"Daijoubu ka?" The unknown girl asked with genuine concern in her voice as she handed Usagi a glass of water and two white pills. " If you take these they should stop the headache that you have."

"Hai. I hope that I don't seem rude or anything but who are you?" Usagi as she took the glass and pills. Putting both pills in her mouth she drank some of the water to wash the pills down her throat. Sitting the glass down on the table next to the couch Usagi focus her attention on the girl she had never seen before.

"Watashi wa Melfina." Melfina extended her hand for Usagi.

Usagi took Melfina hand and shook it. "Atashi wa Tsukino Usagi. Only mei of Luo Fred. Doozo yoroshiku, " she introduced herself. " So how do you know Oji Fred?"

Melfina moved from the chair to onto the couch next to Usagi. "Doozo yoroshiku too. As for meeting you uncle… Well, I never knew your uncle before today. Gene actually..."

"Gomen nasai." Usagi apologized as she interrupted Melfina.

Melfina looked at Usagi with a truly confused look." What for?"

"You know Gene Starwind and I really don't think he is best person or man to be hanging out with. Maybe J-chan but not Gene"

"J-chan? You must mean Jim. Why shouldn't I hang out with Gene?" Melfina asked wanting to know why she shouldn't be hanging around her red headed companion.

" Ohayoo Usagi. It's about time you woke up sleepy head" Gene stated before Usagi could tell Melfina why she should be around Gene.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu! Daijoubu ka Usa-chan?" Jim greeted as he asked the blond bunny how she was.

"Ohayo Mei. You alright?" Fred asked as he sat down next to Usagi and began to check her over for bruises or wounds.

Usagi swatted her uncle's hands away. "Ohayoo J-chan. Gene." Usagi said with empathizes on Gene's name. " I'm fine Uncle Fred just a small headache. Melfina-san here gave me some aspirin to stop it though." Usagi explained her status to her uncle as she gave Melfina a smile as she mentioned the girl's name. A meow was heard below everyone." Mornin' Luna." Usagi said as she picked up the black cat.

"Well if you are alright then I guess you won't mind taking Melfina shopping with you then will you?" Fred stated as he pulled out a large amount money and a credit card from his wallet that he had taken out. " How does umm… forty-eight hundred wong sound to you."

"Sixty-four hundred wong and I won't think about what happen last night. Let alone tell Kaasan, Toosan, or Jiisan." Usagi said using her bargaining voice that meant take it or leave it.

"Deal." Fred agreed as he pulled out some more money. " You learned from the best Mei. Be back by six o'clock."

" Hai I know." Usagi said as she gladly took the money from her uncle. Grabbing Melfina's hand she dash out of the door without a blink of an eye.

" So Gene how much are we talking about." Fred asked as he went back to his desk and sat down.

Gene stared at the door that Usagi and Melfina had gone out of. 

__

Damn Usagi is hot. I wonder how she is in bed…I gotta stop thinking this thoughts for crying out loud she's Fred's niece. Then the forbidden fruit is always the best tasting fruit. 

"Gene!" Jim said getting annoyed at Gene's denseness.

"Huh?" Gene asked, as he was startled from his thoughts.

Fred let out sigh and handed Gene a hand held computer. " How much is it gonna cost for you to be me and Usagi's bodyguard?" 

"Oh." Gene said making his mouth turn into the shape of an 'o'. "Let me see." Taking the computer he started typing in some things. " I only want 'this much'." He hands Fred a computer thing with an amount on it.

Fred looks at the screen and nodded his head to show his constant "That's a bargain."

Gene takes the machine back types some more things in it and hands it back to Fred. " I was holding a few missiles that I wanted." He gives the computer back and shows missiles added to his bill.

"No one lives if Twilight Suzuka targets him. So compared to that my life and my little mei, Usagi, life is wroth any price." Fred said as he started heading toward the door.

" I thought," Jim started as he voiced his opinion, "that Twilight Suzuka only wanted to kill just you and not Usa-chan."

Fred stopped in his tracks and turned around. " Well if Twilight Suzuka does succeeded in killing me then Usa-chan well inherit the entire company. So whoever wants me died will go after her. Not many people know that Usagi will inherit the company. Just the family, close trusted family friends, and the lawyer of the family.

"Oh that makes sense." Jim said.

"Well let's get down to business shall we." Fred said with a light laugh as he walked out of the room with Jim and Gene following him.

Usagi and Melfina sat down at a bench table in a café to catch their breaths. They had been to four shops so far. Usagi reached on her shoulders and scratch behind Luna's ears.

"You not enjoying this are you Luna?" Usagi asked her cat with a laugh.

"Meow!" Luna answered. _You better be finished shopping soon Usagi._

Don't worry about it Luna I just want to go to one more store then we can go back to Oji Fred's house. When we get back I'll fix you a big bowl of tuna for behaving.

"So Melfina how do you like it here on Sentinel III so far?" Usagi asked as she and Melfina order something to eat and drink.

"I hadn't really been here that long but I think it's pretty nice." Melfina answered.

"Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu Dina-chan." Usagi thanked as the woman waiter brought Melfina and her orders." 

" Welcome Usagi-chan. Hey Usagi-chan how 'bout when I get off around seven thirty we go to the West Side of town and scoop out the kawaii boys there?" Dina said as she held her tray under her arm. 

" I would love to. But I gotta ask my uncle if it's all right. Is it ok if I bring Luna and Melfina with. Oh my where are my manners. Dina this Melfina, Melfina this is one of my best friends on Sentinel III." Usagi introduced Melfina to her friend. 

"Doozo yoroshiku." Melfina greeted. 

"Like wise Melfina-san. Sure you know I love Luna." Dina agreed as she scratched Luna behind her ear to prove her point. "Well I gotta get back to work before Rai-san starts yelling at me. Call me on my cell phone when you find if you can go." The red hair walked away to take orders from another table. 

"How long do you plan on staying here?" Usagi asked out of the blue.

" I don't know its up to Gene." Melfina answered as she bit into her sandwich. The rest of lunch was eaten in silence.

Usagi looked down at her watch as she placed the money on the table and a thirty-dollar tip for Dina who she knew would appreciate it. "Well it's five o'clock now how 'bout we hit one more shop then we go back to Oji Fred's place Melfina."

Melfina wiped her mouth on a napkin and then placed the napkin and the plate. " Fine by me."

"All right. Off to Ace's Video Store." Usagi exclaimed as she jumped into the air both her fists above her head. Noticing all the looks that she and Melfina were getting she blushed a pink and grubbed the dark haired girls hand and rushed out of the café. As soon as they had reached their destination Usagi stopped running. "Gomen about that Melfina." Usagi apologized as she rubbed the back of her head with her right hand.

" It's ok." Melfina reassured with a laugh and a smile.

"Now to find that game." Usagi said as she got a determined look on her face. Searching down several alleles. " Ah ha found it." She reached for a game that had the Sailor Senshi on the cover when a hand touched hers. "Gomen nasai."

"It's quit all right." Replied a quiet male voice. " Go ahead and take this one I'll just take the one next to it."

"Hai." Was all Usagi said as she stared into the most beautiful dark orchid she had ever stared into or seen. Getting a good look at the man she noted that he was a little bit taller then her. Though not by much and that he had the silkiest looking aqua green hair that she had ever saw besides Michiru who was back on Earth.

" See you around pretty girl." The aqua haired man said as he took the other game Sailor Senshi game and left.

"Kawaii." Usagi whispered as she watched him walk away.

"Umm Usagi we should be going it's fifteen minutes to six." Melfina said as she waved her hand in front of the spaced out blond bunny's face.

"What oh no we're gonna be late!" Forgetting about the game that she had wanted Usagi grabbed Melfina's hand and their bags and ran out the store with people staring at their disappearing forms.

"Barely made it." Usagi said as she and Melfina flopped down on the couch in her uncle's main office. " We've got five minutes to spare."

"Back so soon Usa-chan?" Her uncle asked as he suddenly appeared in the office with Gene and Jim.

"That's a first she isn't late." Gene said with a laugh.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at Gene just as a lady wearing a red cape and hood had entered the room.

Well that's it for this chapter. I introduced Usagi to Harry but they probably won't meet again until later on in the story unless I change it. So how did you like it? Review and let me know. Tell me if I have made any mistakes. Feel free to suggest other couples that I should make too. Go and read my other story Cruel Intentions if you have time. Speaking of Cruel Intentions I should be updating it in a two or three days.

Mistress Cosmos


	3. The Situation Worsen: Inner Senshi's App...

****

Thicker Than Water

Summary- What if when Harry was suppose to kidnap Melfina, he meet Usagi and grew obsess with her? Would Harry's obsession get to the point that he had to choose her over family? What if Usagi also fell in love with Harry but also at the same time fell in love with the same guy her uncle had a crush on?

I do not own Sailor Moon or Outlaw Star. I don't really know why I started this. I guess because I don't see that many Outlaw Star crossover fanfiction and all the ones that I do see have Gene/Usagi (Serena) as the couple. I wanted to do something different. So here is the first ever Harry/Usagi couple done I hope.

Key Terms

Oji- Uncle

Odango Atama- Dumpling head

O genki desu ka- Are you all right? How are you? 

Hai-Yes

Okagesamade- (I'm fine) thank you

Kawaii- Cute

Iie- No

"Who the hell are you?" Usagi demeaned of the feminine intruder.

" Forgotten me so soon? I'll refresh your memories." The lady wearing the red cape and hood that had entered the room discarded both items to reveal Twilight Suzuka standing with her wooden sword in front of her.

"Twilight Suzuka!" Jim gasped out.

Fred hide been Gene as Suzuka's eyes landed on Fred." Save me Gene! I'm to young to died today!"

" Correct. It looks like you'll meet your end today Luo-san. As for you Tsukino Usagi, my employer ordered me to kill you to since you are to inherent all of Luo-san companies if something is to happen to him but I declined."

"Why did you decline to kill me? Who ever you 'employer' is, who by the way I happen to think is Thompson Harold, will send someone else to kill me." Usagi stated as she stood up.

" I do not kill innocents if I can help it. " Suzuka simply answered. " I hope you've made your will Luo-san because tonight is your last night to live."

"Simple reason is, if you couldn't comprehend what was said is that you're a child Usagi." Gene put into understandable terms.

"I'm not a child!" Usagi shout as she stood up to Gene. " I'm getting tired of damn people calling me a child just by judging me by the way I act." Usagi's five feet and four inches height compared to Gene's height of five feet and nine inches didn't really bother her. "You take that back."

"You're nothing but a kid like Jim here so get use to it my dear Usagi." Gene said as he out his left hand on Jim's head and Jim knocked it off. Usagi's face had turned a bright shade of red as anger filled her face.

"I am not a child you self-concern asshole. You're nothing more then a boy in a man's body." Usagi fumed as she turned her anger on Gene as she hit him in the head and he laughed at her. "Jim acts three times maturer then you do or ever will be."

"Usagi, sweetie pie let's not make Suzuka angry to were she decides to kill both of us, and stop hitting Gene so he can do his job and protect us like I hired him to. You should also watch your language because that's not very lady-like." Fred tried to reason with his niece as she grabbed an envelope opener and tired to stab Gene with it. 

" I wish you would just died Gene!" Usagi shouted as she fought against her uncles hold

" You give me no other choice Usa-chan. Jim bring me pen off my desk please." Jim did as he was asked and brought the pen to Fred who was struggling to hold Usagi. Taking the pen in one hand he clicked to where the ballpoint part was sticking out. Touching the back part of her neck Jim, Melfina, Suzuka, and Luna who had just entered the room watch as a small electrical shock went through Usagi's body as her eyes rolled to the back part of her head and she fell unconscious.

" How long will she stay unconscious Lou-san?" Melfina asked concerned the young blonde's health.

Fred nervously laughed as he laid his niece on the couch. " Normally someone who is shocked with the bolt is out a few hours but..." 

"But what Fred-san?" Jim asked as looked at Usagi and thought he saw her right ear twitch.

"But I had the power on maximum when I used it on Usa-mei. I forget to set it back to the normal level. I really don't know when she is going to wake up but I know she'll wake up and be fine at least after two days." Fred explained as he took Usagi's hand in his hands.

Jim looked at Fred with disbelief "So you're telling me that Usa-chan might not wake until two days have passed. Do you know that she can die from that much electrical shock from going through her body? We need to get her a doctor or to a hospital." Jim then proceeded to start to lecture Fred about effects that the shock could have on her.

Luna jumped onto the couch and licked Usagi's face before laid down next to the bunny's side.

__

I'm hope you're ok hime. 

__

Oto no nai mahiru 

Kaze wa tada akarui 

Sukoshi nemuta-sou ni 

Hanabira ga yureta 

Nanigenai kono omoi 

Nee, hito wa donna kotoba de yonde-iru no

Usagi jumped, as a soft woman's voice seemed to sing a sad melody in a language that she didn't seem to understand. She looked around trying to find the owner of the voice but to no prevail all she found was mist that surrounded her.

__

Shiroi suna no tsuki 

Tojikometa hanashi wo 

Hikari furasu you ni 

Kikasete ne sotto 

Itsuka shiru toki ga kuru no? Mune no itami wo 

Soshite ima yori yasashiku naru no ne

Closing her eyes Usagi listened to what she thought was a sad tale as the woman's voice sang on.

__

Atatakai kono omoi 

Nee, hito wa donna namae de yonde-iru no 

Shiroi suna no tsuki 

Mabushikute mienai 

Tooi mirai no koto 

Kikasete ne sotto

The woman's voice faded as Usagi kept her eyes closed. An imaginary breeze blew the blonde's hair that was let down. The wind carried the woman's voice as she whisper something before her voice entirely faded away and disappeared.

"Please tell me. Oh moon, what is it, they say?"

Just as the wind had stopped Usagi's eyes fluttered open as the last statement was said in a language that she understand.

"Usagi wake up!" Rei yelled into the peacefully sleeping bunny's ear. Usagi turned over and mumbled for Fred to let her sleep for another five minutes. 

"Come off it Rei, you, I and everyone else in this knows you won't be able to wake her up." Makoto said with a sigh as she cross her arms over her chest. " I bet an all you can eat trip to the ice cream parlor on Dearest Street that she won't get up unless you threaten her and something of hers." 

"You on Mako-chan!" Minako exclaimed as she took Makoto's hand and shook it. She couldn't help but think about all the ice cream she could pig out on at her brunette friend's expense.

Ami shook her head at the two as she continued to check Usagi's health status on her mini Mercury computer. " She is fine and well rested, but I don't know why Usagi won't get up. I'm sure she's still not in shock like when she woke up yesterday after she heard herself talking in her sleep."

"I'm not you're oji Fred," Rei informed her sleeping liege, " and if you don't get up this minute Odango Amata I'll burn every last one of your manga collections."

At the threat of Rei burning her precious manga collections Usagi sat up in a heart beat which only succeed with her and Rei bumping their heads together.

"Ouch that hurt." Usagi commented as she rubbed the first of her head. " Gomen Rei didn't mean to bump heads with you." She apologized as she noticed the small red bump under the priestess's bangs.

"It's alright Usagi." Rei said as she accepted Usagi apology. "O genki desu ka?"

" Hai Usagi-chan, o genki desu ka?" Ami questioned as she put away her computer.

"Hai, hai okagesamade Ami, Rei." Usagi answered Rei and Ami's question of concern. " I'm hungry so what do you guys say we go to the kitchen and get something to eat?"

"Looks like you lost Mina." Makoto said with a grin on her face as the blonde with the red bow in her hair pouted.

"What bet Mina, Mako?" Usagi asked confused.

"Sure Usagi." Ami answered as she got up from the chair that she had been sitting in. " after all you have been out for three days so it makes sense for you to be hungry." The blue haired genus said hoping to change the subject.

"Three days!" Usagi shirked as reality hit her.

" Oh Usagi you're up!" Fred exclaimed as he entered Usagi's room. " Are you all right? I didn't mean for you to fall unconscious for three full days! I was just trying to let Gene do his job without having out trying to kill him with an envelope opener or any kind of potential weapon." Fred explained as he hugged Usagi tightly making her slight tan color in her fan change to a light blue then to purple.

"You tried to stab Gene-san with an envelope opener Usagi!" Minako shout at Usagi as she grabbed her from Fred and began to shock her making Usagi's head wobble from side to side. "What are you crazy! Who in the world would want to damage such a kawaii creature?" Minako sighed as she started day dreaming about her and Gene going on a romantic date. As she stopped shaking the already air depraved dizzy rabbit Minako pulled her to her chest and begin to cut of Usagi's air supply

Fred shot a dirty look at Minako as Rei and Makoto grabbed her and made her loosened her hold on Usagi making Usagi fall onto her bed in a coughing and whizzing fit. 

"What the hell are you trying to do Minako kill Usagi!" Rei shouted in the still day dreaming blonde's ear.

"That's exactly what's she is trying to do." Makoto answered as Minako snapped out of her fantasy world.

"I say one too many near death experiences might have effect Usagi in the future." Ami stated as she brought out her computer again and began check Usagi over again. 

"Let's hope not Ami, or wise I won't be able to get a decent boyfriend and I probably won't be able to mange the family business." Usagi joked as she caught her breath. " Then I really don't need to worry about a boyfriend since I basically already know my future." * Usagi looked a little bitter as she mentioned her future. "And I can just have you guys help me with the business. Anyway I sure I won't be effected. By the way Oji Fr-chan you're gonna have to pay big time for what you pulled back in your office when Twilight Suzuka was here three days ago."

The Inner Senshi's ears picked up at the mention at the 'Ultra Class A' assassin. Many thoughts ran through their heads at the possibility that Usagi might be the next target of Twilight Suzuka assassination.They would do anything for their blonde moon rabbit's welfare and protect her even if it cost them their lives.

" No I was not the target of Suzuka minna-chan. Oji Fred was her target." Usagi answered the question that was on the Inner senshi minds.

"That's good." Rei commented as she hugged Usagi. She sure argued and fought a lot with the odango atama but that didn't mean she didn't care for her or anything. She only yelled and fought with her so that she would get tougher and in case something were to happen to the senshi, Inner or Outer, Tuxedo Kamen or anyone she cared about Usagi would be able to handle it and be prepared for it.

"I need to talk to Usagi." Fred said in a serious tone. The four looked at each other then Usagi. " Alone."

"No way Fred. I respect you and everything, you've begun the uncle I never had but I'm not leaving you alone with her. Who knows if you might try to hurt her again because…" Makoto stopped what she was saying knowing that Fred had gotten her message. The other senshi really didn't know what she did, especially Minako. 

Minako had a crush on both Usagi's uncle and Gene. If she find out that Fred was homosexual she would flip. The other inner senshi had their suspicions but the only senshi that knew were the Outers and she. She thought the others didn't really figure it out because that strange muscle woman would always show up when they were here. Luna and Artemis knew too but they didn't care. The rest of the Inners on the other hand if they knew they probably wouldn't accept him. *They had a hard time accepting Haruka and Michiru but they also understand that they were in love in the Silver Alliance* and that now and days the good men were taken all that was really left were the bad ones.

"Fine then Mako-chan you may stay all the other must leave." Fred ordered.

The other girls left the rooming leaving Makoto, Usagi, and Fred alone in Usagi's navy blue and silver painted room. Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes before Usagi cleared her throat and broke up the small staring contest between Fred and Makoto.

"What did you want to talk to me about Oji?" Usagi asked as she fidgeted uncomfortably on her bed.

"A lot has happened in the three days that you were unconscious Usagi." Fred started 

" I kinda figure that. Gene probably defeated Suzuka and left S-3." Usagi commented.

"Let me finish Usagi. Kei pirates attacked Gene and while he was fighting with them he was shot with a poisonous dart. There is no cure for the poison that is know to us and the Kei pirate claim that they have an antidote but we aren't sure if it is tell or not. If Gene doesn't get an antidote or something that can prolong the poison for entirely entering his system he will died. Suzuka and Jim are going to see if they can steal the so called antidote from them will Melfina looks after Gene." Fred explained as tears filled his eyes. The love of his life was gonna died and all the money he had wouldn't be of any help. He could help but blame Usagi for it in a way.

Usagi sat in complete shock as she let all the information sink into her head. " Iie, iie I didn't mean it Oji. I didn't really want Gene to died I'll take his place if I could. I…I" Not being able to control herself anymore Usagi fell into Makoto's waiting arms sobbing and crying uncontrollably.

"Ssh…ssh… It'll be all right Usa just you wait and see." Makoto comforted her distraught moon princess.

This should be long enough for you guys. 2,423 words not counting the notes at the top and at the bottom.

The little are things that I think are important or that I think that some of you don't know what it means.

" Then I really don't need to worry about a boyfriend since I basically already know my future." * Usagi looked a little bitter as she mentioned her future. 

When Usagi, the Inners, the cats, Chibi-Usa, and Tuxedo Kamen went to the future and found out that Usagi and Mamoru are to get married, create Crystal Tokyo (Upitoa) and rule over it and then have Chibi-Usa. 

*They had a hard time accepting Haruka and Michiru but they also understand that they were in love in the Silver Alliance* 

When Haruka and Michiru revealed that they were dating each other in the Sailor MoonS season the Inner senshi I think didn't handle it too well except for Makoto, Usagi and maybe Ami or Minako.

Hope that explains it. Anyway please leave reviews. Also if by chance you have some free time or are completely bored, which ever comes first, please go read SilverPhoenixUsagi's story called the Mirror Life. She updated it not to long ago and got no reviews for the last chapter. She's kinda sad from some of the things she is going through right now and a review or reviews would cheer her up some. If you guys at least give her five reviews I'll give you some romance scenes with both Gene and Harry in the next two chapters. 

Mistress Cosmos


	4. Usagi's Silent Confession

Before I got into this chapter I wanted to thank someone.

ElberethUndomiel, I appreciated you for pointing out what was wrong with my Japanese. I don't think anyone else but you caught those mistakes.

Now that's done here chapter four. This chapter shall have some Gene/Usagi as promised. Next chapter should have some more Usagi/Gene. Then after that finally some Harry/Usagi. I do not own Outlaw Star or Sailor Moon

Usagi stared at the red cockpit door of the Outlaw Star that led to Gene at the end of the plank. All she had to do was walk across it and go in. She had already talk to Jim earlier when he came by to see her and he said that Gilliam, the ship, would let her in if she came by.

"You know..." Usagi jumped as Makoto, Rei, Ami and Michiru came from behind her.

Usagi turned holding her chest. " You shouldn't do that you really can kill someone like that. Anyway when did you get on Sentinel 3 Michiru? I thought you, Haruka and Hotaru were still traveling around the Earth on tour to promote yours and Hotaru's art work and yours and Haruka's new album."

"We were but we wanted to stop by here for an early birthday present since we would be on tour on your birthday and won't be here to celebrate." Michiru explained as she gave Usagi the bag, which was rather large, she was carrying in her hand to her. " We all have our presents in there. Haruka, Hotaru, Setsuna, and mine, there are more then one from all of us since we couldn't agree on what to get you and how many presents to get you. I hope you enjoy what I got you."

Usagi smiled as she hugged and thanked graceful and talented outer senshi. "I bet I probably will since you and Setsuna seem to always know what I want but all these gifts weren't necessary. Where are Haruka and Hotaru are they still on Earth and is Setsuna still at the Time Gates. And what you two doing here and where are Luna, Artemis and Mina-chan? How come they're not here."

"They are back at you uncle's house. Mina wanted to stay and get to know your uncle better and Artemis and Luna stayed to supervise to make sure that Mina didn't get to out of control and too crazy. I didn't stay too because I wanted to get a sample of the poison that was used on Gene and analyze the poison sample to see if I can come up with an antidote." Ami explained as she showed Usagi her kit that had all the needles and tubes in it.

Usagi backed away from her with a frighten look in her eyes. " I don't think Gene will let you poke him with a needle Ami. He has a small fear of needles just like I do."

Ami closed the lid to her kit. " Oh he won't feel it because of the numbing alcohol I will put on his arm."

"Oh, well tell him I said hi then would'cha. Tell him I'm sorry about what I said and I hope he gets better." Usagi said as she turned around and started toward the elevator. 

"I don't think so Usagi. You going to tell him you're self." Rei told the blonde as she grabbed her by her hand and begin to make her way toward the plank.

Makoto then picked up Usagi as she broke out of Rei grip. " Yea you got to tell him yourself. Otherwise what was the whole point of you coming here. Just to stare at his large space ship."

"There right Usagi-hime." Michiru said as she place her hand on Usagi's shoulder offering the young girl her support. " You are the one who has to do this or you'll regret that you didn't do this later on in life because if he dies then you'll think its you fault and blame yourself for his death. You conscious will make you feel guilt because you had a chance to so you were sorry for what you did but you didn't. If you are getting what I am saying Usagi-hime then you must do this." Michiru told her seeming to talk of it like it had happen to her.

"Alright I will but only if you guys aren't around when I do it." Usagi give in and agree as Makoto put her back on the ground. " So what are we waiting for let's go." Taking charge of the girl of five girls including herself she made her way to the bright red cockpit door.

"Who are all of you?" A male voiced asked as a little robot thing appeared. 

"Cool." Makoto said as she began to poke it with her finger followed by Rei and Ami.

"Umm you must be Gilliam, Jim told me about you when he came by my uncle's place earlier. My name is Tsukino Usagi. Jim might have told you that I would come by." Usagi stated as she looked around. She got the strange feeling that they were being watched. Not just by Gilliam but by someone or something else.

"Will you please stop that. I am not a thing to be poke at." The Gilliam robot said as he slapped Rei and Makoto's hand away with his mechanical ones.

"Sorry." Makoto and Rei apologized as they rubbed their hands in the spot where Gilliam had hit them.

The Gilliam robot then moved to where he was in front of Usagi. " Oh you're the Miss Tsukino Jim has told me about. He must have forgotten to mention that you were such a lovely young lady. Well come in, come in." Gilliam said as the little robot zoomed off to where it was earlier and the door open.

"What about my friends? Are they aloud to come too?" Usagi questioned not wanting to go in without her friends.

"Let me see." Gilliam's voice then seemed to disappear for a few moments before it came back. " Hai they can come."

"Arigato Gilliam-san." Usagi thanked as they made their way inside.

"No problem and just call me Gilliam Tsukino-san." Gilliam answered.

"Then just call me Usagi or Usa-chan." Usagi replied as she went follow by the other four. "Umm, Gilliam can you tell us where Gene is located?" She asked as she looked around not knowing which why to go.

"Third room on the right straight down the hall." Gilliam answered.

Usagi made her way down the hall with the girls following behind her. Coming to the third door on the right she knocked and waited for a reply.

The door opened to reveal Jim. " Oh hi Usagi, Ami, Mako. And who might you be?" Jim asked as he stared at Michiru.

"I'm Kaioh Michiru and you must be the Hawings James that Usagi use to always talk about when she wishes that Shingo-kun isn't her brother." Michiru introduced herself as she bent down to Jim's level and shook his hand.

"You mean the famous violin player and artist? No way! Usagi way didn't you tell me that you were friends with her." Jim demanded as he stared at Michiru.

"I didn't feel the need to." Usagi replied as she made her way by Jim only to surprise by the sight in front of her. Gene lying in bed, shirtless, pale and panting. 

Suzuka hearing Usagi enter the room looked up. " He's been poisoned by the enemy. If his blood isn't cleansed, he'll die."

"You don't mind me taking a blood sample do you Gene-san?" Ami asked as blushed filled her face.

"He asleep so I'm sure he won't mind." Melfina spoke up as appeared from behind Rei making her jump.

"Ok then I won't take that long." Making her way over to Gene she opened her kit and brought out a cotton ball and a bottle. Opening the bottle she poured a blue liquid onto the cotton. Closing the lid to the bottle she place it back in the kit. Taking the now blue cotton she wiped it on Gene's right arm. Throwing the cotton in a big she placed it in the trashcan that was next to Gene's bed. Taking out two needles she placed one of them on the nightstand on stuck the other one in Gene's arm. Taking out a little blood she placed a cap on the needle and placed it in the kit inside a tub. Taking the second needle she repeated the process. "There, all done. Now if you don't mind could you show me to a bathroom and Rei could you could with me?" Ami asked as she got up.

"Sure I'll show you where it is." Melfina offered as she helped the blue haired girl up. " By the way my name's Melfina."

"My name is Ami and this is my friend Rei. Hopefully with these samples of Gene's blood we can figure what's wrong with him." Ami explained as Melfina led her and Rei out of the room and toward the bathroom.

"Sorry to interrupt but I've got a call trying to connect. Should I connect or not?" A robot Gilliam asked as he appeared over everyone's head.

"I'll take it in the control room." Jim told Gilliam as he made way to the control room. 

"We'll go with him too." Michiru said as she took Makoto by the hand and followed after Jim.

Suzuka got up and picked up her wooden sword that she had placed on the ground. "I think I shall go to the control room too. I've dealt with theses pirates before and I think they might need some help if they are negotiating." 

Usagi lift alone in the room sat down next to Gene's bed and took his hand in hers. "Look Gene I'm not sure if you can hear me or not, but I'm sorry that I wished that you would die. I didn't mean it. I was just mad. You always seem to know what buttons of mine to push to get your desired reaction out of me. What I'm trying to really say Gene is don't die on me. I…my Oji-san Fred really loves you." Usagi closed her eyes as tears began to fill in them. " Come back to me Gene. Back to us. You've got me, Melfina, Jim, Fred-san, and the girls worried about you. Please don't die. Not now." Opening again she looked at Gene's sleeping form. Letting go of his hand she dent down she place a kiss on his forehead.

__

I'd feel so empty and incomplete if you were to die. I could never ambit that I love you. I'm not even sure if it just a puppy love crush or the real thing.

"Hey…Usagi-chan…" Gene said his voice sounding harsh and dry. "Are you crying over me?" He questioned as he opened his eyes.

"You asshole you had us worried over you!" Usagi said as she slapped him.

"What was that for?" Gene asked as he rubbed his cheek. Usagi remained quiet not answering afraid that she would say something she would regret. " Where is everyone?" He questioned knowing he wasn't going to get an answer to his first question. 

" Melfina, Rei, and Ami are in the bathroom." Usagi answered.

Gene looked questionably at Usagi as his eyebrow rose at the mention of three girls being the bathroom. "They won't mind if I join them would they, you for a last wish kinda thing."

Usagi's eyes widen at what Gene meant. "Not like that! Ami took some of you blood and I think she's going to compare it to the blood that she took from you before you had the poison in you system to see if she can make an antidote if they can't get one from the pirates. Rei went with her and Melfina took them to the bathroom so Ami can conduct her research in there with Rei helping her. Jim, Michiru, Makoto, and Suzuka are in the control room taking to the pirates."

"Help me up and to the control room." Gene ordered as he sat up. Usagi blushed at his almost nakedness and how close she was to him but complied with his wish.

"Gene you should be in bed!" Jim exclaimed as he saw Gene.

"What are you doing and who are you?" Gene asked as a sea green haired girl began to help Usagi hold him. 

"I'm Michiru and we're trying to negotiate with the pirates to get the antidote." Michiru answered as she took Gene's left arm and placed it over her shoulder.

If we leave the ship, the pirates will give us the antidote." Makoto explained what the pirates had negotiated so far.

" Do not to do it. I know they won't let us go that easily. Jim end the negotiations." Gene ordered.

" He is right we can't negotiate, I'm not even sure the pirates have an antidote. But if they do we could steal it. " Suzuka agreed as she leaned against the wall.

Gene looked surprised at Suzuka. She was the one who wanted to kill him not even a day ago. "I'm surprised you want to get the antidote for me Suzuka, I thought you wanted me dead." 

"I do want to kill you but I want to kill you not some silly poison." Suzuka replied as she left the control and went outside. 

Not saying a word Makoto followed after Suzuka. 

Giving Gene back to Usagi Michiru whispered into her ear. " I feel many great tides rise in the seas. They are ones that are thick and ones that are thin. " With that said she followed Makoto and Suzuka out side. 

Usagi just stare a head of her. What had she meant by that? 

That's for chapter four. How did you guys enjoy the one scene between Gene and Usagi? In the next chapter there well be some more scenes between them. Sorry I won't be able to get some Harry/Usagi action in the next chapter. I would've made this chapter longer but I have to pack for a summer trip. I probably won't be back to the end of July to the early part of August. I don't wanna be gone that long but my Mom says that it's just a waste of money just to stay gone for a month. So for those of you who want to notified when I get back and when I update e-mail from now and between sometime Monday around maybe 12 center time. You can reach me at MistressTsuki@hotmail.com Sorry if you though that I was someone else. The e-mail source I was using earlier wasn't reliable so I had to switch. When I switched I lost all of my precious review e-mails for you guys. Oh well I guess I'll live. Don't forget to send lots of reviews! At least ten so I'll know I'll be missed for two months. Also vote on who you what Michiru, Rei, Ami, Makoto and the others to be with. Yuri and yoai couples accepted.

Mistress Tsuki a.k.a. Mistress Cosmos 

MistressTsuki@hotmail.com 


	5. Nota

Hola amigos! Como estas? Yo soy muy bien.

Here's a translation for non-Spanish speaking people

Hello friends! How are you? I am very well.

Well enough of Spanish I'm pretty sure you guys are wondering when I'm gonna update. Well in a week's given time I should have this update sorry for keeping you waiting so long. Feel free to e-mail me or message me at MistressTsuki@hotmail.com

Tsuki


	6. A Glance Into The Future

****

Thicker Than Water

I don't own Sailor Moon or Outlaw Star. They belong to their respective and rightful owners.

Usagi watched Gene's face hoping that he would make some kind of facial expression to express what he was currently thinking. She received none. 

"What are we suppose to do Gene? I for one am not going to let you die on me so don't even think that let only say it." Jim asked hoping that his partner would know what to do. He didn't want to see Gene die on him either. Gene was all Jim knew he was like his big idiotic brother.

"Ami says that she thinks that she has come up with an antidote but she's not sure because she doesn't have anyway to test it and she doesn't want to give it to you because she doesn't know what side effects there might be if there are any." Rei explained as she entered and made her appearance in the control room. 

"It's good to see you Rei and see for once that you aren't always a bitch" Gene greeted as he moved to sit in the main pilot's seat with Usagi next to him. "Aww and you're worried that little oh me is gonna die too." He commented as she lazily slung his arm over Usagi's shoulders.

"You can kiss my ass Gene because I could care less if you died or not, but for Usagi's sake I'll pretend that I do so shove it." Rei replied making sure that Gene knew that she didn't like him in the least but and that it wouldn't affect her if he died right then and there. " If you hadn't also noticed Ami is trying to save your pathetic self from dying." 

Usagi shook her head. Sometimes she just didn't understand Gene. One minute he was criticizing someone the next minute he was goofing off with him or her. She didn't really know what to make of him. " There you go picking fights with Rei and she hasn't even been in here for a full five minutes yet. Can't your pigheaded self see she is trying to be helpful in helping Ami save your life and you're acting as if you could care less if you died." Usagi lectured the red headed man to her left as Rei left the room probably going to help Ami again.

"I'm gonna go get myself something to drink and hopefully I'll think up some kind of reliable plan to that will get the pirates off our back and get their antidote." Jim stated before he got up from his place and left the control room. 

The last two occupants of the room listened to the echoes of Jim's footsteps as he walked down the empty hallway. Jim's footsteps were slower then usual. They sound of an old man's with many troubles. Gene turned his attention to Usagi while she stared at the doorway that Jim and Rei had perversely left through that lead to the brightly lit hallway.

__

So she doesn't want me to die ne? Looks like the little bunny has a crush on little old me. I wonder how much she likes me…

An evil smirk began to make its presence known on Gene's well tan face as he began to conceive an evil plan in his head. "Hey Usagi." Gene's voice sounded with sugar coating as if trying to bait a child into his trap. Gene's eyes rolled back as he fell forward onto Usagi's chest.

Usagi felt the heat raise up in her cheeks as Gene collapsed onto of her before he even got a chance to finish his sentence. It wasn't from embarrassment either believe me. Dirty images of Gene filled her head as laid on the ground with Gene on top of her. She blinked her eyes a couple times as reality sunk in on her.

" Gene get off of me and don't try to fake that you are unconscious either because it won't work on me." Usagi huffed out. Gene was a lot heavier then he appeared. " You need to go and a diet to you are a fat son of a…"

A pair of dark blue eyes was revealed when the tanned eyelids decided that thye wanted to open up. Dark blue met blue and for a brief second there was what seemed a spark in the blue eyes "Now, now Usagi what would your dear Uncle Fred say if he heard you using such un-lady like language Usagi."

Usagi squiggled like a worm for a bit so that she could shift and take some of Gene's weight off of her legs. " And what would my uncle say if he happened to walk in and see you laying on top of me with my arms, hand and legs pinned down. Last time I checked I do believe keeping someone against their will was kidnapping." 

Gene chuckled at Usagi. He could tell that the blond she having an internal conflict with herself. Whether to give into her desires and Gene's or to find what ever means it was to get from underneath him. He figured that the first one was winning because Usagi's body lifted up and pressed against his. He by no means was complaining either, who was he to refuse a girl that came to him willing? Any man that refused a willing girl was either a- gay or b- for some reason was shy about having sex with a girl or getting naked in front of a girl. Gene laid his head down on Usagi's chest hoping to add more influence for Usagi to give in to him.

A blush of bliss filled Usagi's cheeks as Gene lied his head on her chest. She never felt this way with Mamoru. Well there was those two times but those didn't count because she was drunk during both occasions. " Gene could you please get off of me my back is starting to hurt." She waited to receive some kind of smart come back from Gene but all she was met by was silence. "Gene…Gene!" She cried thinking that the worst had happened. She heard a small groan come from the older man's mouth. She let out the breath of air that she had unconsciously been holding.

__

This poison must be getting worse. I just hope that Gene can fight it off until either Ami can make an antidote or we get the antidote from the pirates.

"Usagi…"

"Melfina! Gene has passed out I think that the poison is starting to get the better of him." Usagi stated as the panic in her began to rise. She couldn't help but think that Gene was dying because of her. It was like when he had came by the other day and she got mad at him and wished that he would die, it seemed like she had put some kind of hex or something on him.

" I think I can prolong the effects of the poison if we get him into my control pod." Melfina said as she rushed to where Usagi and Gene laid of the floor.

Usagi looked up to Melfina as she towered off her and Gene." I can't move Mel because Gene's weight is holding down my arms. If you can push him off of me a little I think I can slide out from under him and help you get him into your pod."

"Alright." Melfina then proceeded to try to roll Gene off of Usagi. With the few inches that Mel had moved Gene Usagi freed one of her arms and was able to push him off of her. "Quick go and open he pod Mel while I try to stand him up." Melfina complied with Usagi order as she rushed to go open her pod. Usagi stumbled slightly as se tried to stand up supporting Gene with her right shoulder.

"When we reach the pod let me go in first." Melfina said as she gave her support to the other side of Gene. 

Wobbling from side to side the trio made it to Melfina's pod. Turing so that Melfina was in the front the girls and Gene entered Melfina's navigation pod. Cool tranquil water floated all around them giving them the feel of peace and calmness.

" You can let Gene go Usagi. He will float around in the water." Melfina stated as she let go of Gene.

Usagi looked around as her hair floated about her. A panic looked surfaced on her face as she as her hands went to her mouth and throat.

"It's alright," Melfina reassured the blond, " you can breath in this water without worrying about drowning. As you can see there are no air bubbles." Her point was proved as when she talked no air bubbles what so ever appeared.

" How is that possible?" Usagi asked astound at what she had learned. No animal could breath under water unless they had gills! And she knew for a fact that she was a fish either. " This kind of technology seems to be beyond this time."

" It's a combination between air bubbles and water. The water is made into what scientists' think are the oxygen air bubbles that we release under water. With this kind of water who ever is in it won't have to worry about breathing or drowning." Melfina brefted.

Usagi frowned. She felt sorry for Melfina because she knew everything about the Outlaw Star but knew nothing as to why she was created and by whom. It was like having amnesia to a certain decree because she couldn't remember things that concerned her but when it cam to the ship she knew everything.

__

How depressing is it to not know the reason for your being. I admit must though people would have let it get to them but with Melfina, it doesn't seem to phase her.

Gene looked about him it seemed like he was alone. The scene around him suddenly changed around him.

"Dad, I've learned all the controls!" A younger version of Gene exclaimed as he looked up at a man that his physical features took after. "Good Gene, now we can start to work on your landing and taking off's." His father replied with a proud smile on his face.

The scene changes yet again. This time to a ship with a grappler arm attacking Gene and his father's ship; Gene's dad pushes him into an escape pod. "I want you to live, Gene!" He exclaims as closes the hatch. " But I want to stay with you Dad!" The younger Gene cries as he pounds his little fist against the pod's glass window. Gene's father bows his head before he pushes the button that send the pod flying off into orbit away from the ship. The miniature Gene watched as the ship with his father on it blows up.

The scene changes yet again for the third time. Gene looks around not recognizing the place before him. "Gene how many time have I told you not to flirt with my women customers?" A woman's voicing sounding like a scolding mother asks. Gene tries to get a good like at the woman's face but finds that he can't because her face is faded and blared.

"Well you're all mine and they can't have them so I hope that they don't get their hopes up." The woman says sounding like a child who didn't want to share her favorite toy or doll as she touched Gene's nose. " I love you Gene Starwind." She proclaims as she turns her back to his chest. Gene wraps his arms around the woman his chin nuzzled between her shoulder and neck having find that he had no control over his body. " I love you too and our growing little family." Gene places his hand on the woman's largely swelled belly.

"You've made me the happiest woman in the world when you married me Gene." The woman says with a smile on her face as she tilts her head say that she could look at Gene.

Gene looked down at the woman. The scent of strawberries filled his senses. "And you've made the happiest and luckiest man in the world because there isn't nother woman out there like you..." The woman's face became clear as soon as recognized who smelled like strawberries all the time. "You're one of a kind Usagi."

Everything around Gene began to fade into pitch-blackness. " I am alone."

"Did you here something Mel?" Usagi asked, she could have sworn that she had Gene speak. 

__

That can't be possible Gene is unconscious.

"I'm alone." Gene unconsciously stated.

"No, you're not Gene you're here with me." Melfina reassured him as she took his left hand.

" And me." Usagi said as she took his other hand.

"I can heal you Gene if you let me." Melfina stated.

Usagi tilted Gene's head up so that his unclear eyes could see that both her and Melfina were right in front of him. "Just let us take care of you." Usagi offered her hand to the dark hair girl. Melfina took the blonde's hand that was kindly outstretched to her. A dull blue light surrounded the three as they all closed their eyes.

There is your long awaited chapter five. It would have been much longer but I had to cut this chapter short. So since this chapter was cut I won't be able to get to the Harry and Usagi romance until chapter 7 or so. * Dodges as she here the reviews boo, hiss and throw random objects. * I might be able to some romance squeezed into chapter 6 depending on how long I make it so don't worry. Feel free to send e-mails to me at _MistressTsuki@hotmail.com_. 

Mistress Tsuki 


	7. Gene's Big Escape: Take Off Of A Great A...

I do not own Sailormoon or Outlaw Star

Without further ado here's chapter six to _Thicker Than Water_

Thicker Than Water

Summary- What if when Harry was suppose to kidnap Melfina, he meet Usagi and grew obsess with her? Would Harry's obsession get to the point that he had to choose her over family? What if Usagi also fell in love with Harry but also at the same time fell in love with the same guy her uncle had a crush on?

I do not own Sailor Moon or Outlaw Star. I don't really know why I started this. I guess because I don't see that many Outlaw Star crossover fanfiction and all the ones that I do see have Gene/Usagi (Serena) as the couple. I wanted to do something different. So here is the first ever Harry McDougal/Usagi couple done I hope.

Key Terms

Oji-Uncle

Thicker Than Water Chapter Six- Gene's Big Escape: Take Off Of A Great Adventure

Gene opened his navy eyes and stared into a pair of cerulean blue that belong to a very concerned and hysteric Usagi. He continued to stare into Usagi's never blinking once. His stare was unnerving and unwavering. Usagi didn't like the way he was staring at her; it was like he was looking at her about also through her. It scared her shitless to no end. No one she ever met had a stare like that, not even Chaos' had a hateful stare like that. It was inhuman and inalienable. He stare was so cold and emotionless like every single emotion had been sucked out of him even the tiniest bit of pain.

"Are you all right Gene." Usagi asked, he was just staring at her with a blank look on his face, one of the ones that crossed her face so many times in Haruna-san's class. Gene's look frightened her though. Gene seemed too caught up in his own little world to realize what was going on around him. With Gene like this he was useless to them. He was the only one that was able to fly the ship.

Without Gene to pilot then they were sitting ducks. Sitting ducks during the hunting season and Usagi didn't want to be made into duck stew. Why did she have to fallow after her feelings and come see about Gene's condition. She knew it was the right thing to do though she couldn't stay at home while Gene could be on his deathbed taking his last breath without telling him that she was in love with him. Or was she?

"Gene snap out to it. Now is not time to be day dreaming about all of your lady friends." Usagi was starting to become frantic. A slap to the face had not broken his trace. Normally when she slapped him it would do the trick every time she tired it. Gene would wake from his trace with a silly grin on his face and ask her why she had slapped him in his handsome face. That she would ruin the beauty that some many women appreciated unlike her.

"Melfina what's wrong with him? How come he isn't responding to any of my actions. He should have snapped out of his state by now. Has the poison taken its affect on him already?" Usagi begin to cry she didn't want Gene to die! She was sure that Melfina and her would be able to cleanse the poison from his system. Her their attempt not been able to remove all the poison?

An upset Usagi turned to Melfina to see that the other girl was in the same trance like state Gene was in, each of them staring into the others eyes not blinking once or acknowledging the fact that there was life outside of their little world. Usagi watched on as Melfina's hand reached up to stroke Gene's face. Melfina's hand never made it to Gene's face as Usagi had knocked it aside. The blond looked down at her hand surprised at her action. Was she jealous of the fact that Gene was somehow connected to Melfina or to the fact that she made an attempt touch her man's face?

How can I be jealous of Melfina at a time like this? She is only trying to save his life and here I am acting like some jealous green-eyed monster. I'm either spending too much time with Rei or watching too many dramatic soap operas. I think it's the soap operas. Besides when did Gene become my property, he is his own man and can make his own decisions.

"I can help you Gene, let me help you. I can be of use to you. I can save you." Melfina unchantly said as she made another reach for Gene's face.

The puzzled blond watched on as a dim glow came from Melfina and surround around Gene. She spotted a small spark of life that had came back to Gene's eyes. Maybe they hadn't been too late to save Gene, Melfina just needed her help to start the cleansing process.

"Usagi! We have to get out of here! We are being surrounded." Rei shouted as she burst into the room. "Back outside are some long-armed mecha, the pirates' mechanized soldiers. They are approaching pretty fast and they look like they mean to take care of business and don't care who gets hurt in the process."

The blue haired genius rushed of to her friend and reach out to grab her by her arm. "We can't uses the ships beams on them because they won't go through the mecha, and they're too close for us to use the missiles. Suzuka, Makoto, and Rei won't be able to hold them off much longer."

The screen in front of the pilot seat comes on blinking words saying that there is an incoming message. After a last final beep Fred face appears on the screen. "Gene, Gene! Can you hear me Gene!" Fred's voice echo's through the nearly empty room.

"Oh what are you doing on Gene's spaceship Usagi? I thought you and your friends went out somewhere." Her uncle asked seeming to forget his reason for calling. "Oh, well, never mind just let Gene know that the Kei pirates are going to be coming to Sentinel III to come after him."

"You told the pirates where Gene was for money, but called to warn Gene about it so he wouldn't get hurt didn't you Oji-san?" Usagi asked crossing her hands over her chest as she read her uncle like a book. Her uncle wasn't a dirty business man he just took money from just about everyone as long as it was the right price offered to him, that or his precious life was threatened.

"The pirates mean to come here and start a big fuss over Gene! I don't see why they want him so bad." Usagi was getting upset about the fact that the Kei pirates were coming after Gene. Sure she knew she shouldn't be getting upset because Gene probably did something stupid like killed one of lower Kei pirates for a bounty, which then he deserved whatever was coming to him because that was a big no, no.

"Don't worry about what I did sweetie just know that I did it to protect me and you. Besides, the money they offered seemed to have a lovely glow and smell to it. Not to mention that it helped pay that crazy stalker friend of yours off. I paid Minako to leave me alone for the next two hours." Fred stated.

Indeed it did seem that her uncle had paid Minako an undisclosed amount of money to leave him alone and give him some peace and quiet because in the background she could see the blond fanning herself with a few brand new looking hundred dollar bills.

That money wouldn't even last her an hour if she made to The Glamour Look. Money was like water in the summer that was left outside. It evaporated quickly after being left out. That was how money was with Minako, never lastly long is there was a shopping place nearby to were she could spend it.

Besides even if her Uncle Fred had paid the stalker blond off so that she wouldn't bother him that wouldn't stop her from invading his space. Her definition of invading someone's space was to sit really close to someone and just not say one word. To follow them around like she was a magnetic on its opposite side.

Usagi shook her head at her friend Minako. She really wondered if she was dropped on her head as child because of her behavior. As for her case she just had the uncle she had, that's why she was like she was. Usagi was able to make a comment as Jim came into the rooming shouting.

"The pirates are coming! The pirates are coming!" He proceeded to run around acting like a chicken with its head cut off. He sounded like he was Paul Reverie coming to tell the Americans that the British were coming to attack. " I'm too young to die! What are we going to do I don't want to die!"

"Calm down Jim." Usagi's head whipped around so fast that she gave Ami whiplash just from watching all her hair twirl around her. Usagi stood, or rather sat face to face with Gene. He just gave her a silly look as if he was a cat that got both the canary and the cockatoo.

"When did you wake up?" She asked trying to show that she wasn't concern about him. Of course Gene saw through her attempt. When was the Fred's niece not concerned with his well being? If she was anything like her uncle then she was concerned but unlike her uncle she didn't like to show it.

"While ago, just a few seconds before Jim here came in squeaking like a chicken." He laughed as he put his hand on Jim's head. Usagi looked at Gene, it appeared that all the effects of the poison were gone and he was healthy again except for the wounds that he had. "Thanks Mel, Usa." Gene said before he got into the pilot's seat only in his boxers.

"Put on some clothes would'cha Gene." Jim asked as he adverted his eye from the older man's body. Ami too looked away with a faint blush on her cheeks. Surprisingly, not from embarrassment of seeing a grown man almost fully naked but from all the thoughts that ran through her mind at the sight of Gene's gorgeous body.

Who wouldn't want to fantasize about Gene's body? Sure he had some battle scars but aside for those he was sexy. The scars just improved his image and made him even more sexy and appealing to the women's wondering eyes.

"Would you rather have me pilot us out of here to safety only in my clad in boxers, or would you rather I take the time to put on some clothes and get us all killed in the process?" Gene asked the young boy. In his opinion Jim really needed to get over his shyness about seeing another guy naked. But then again he usually wore more clothes around the boy. But that was beside the point.

When Gene received no answered from Jim or objections from anyone else he assumed that everyone wanted to stay alive and be piloted to safety. Who wanted to be killed by a Kei pirate? He heard rumors that the Kei pirates tortured their captives or rather unfortunate victims in the most usually and cruelest ways. He wasn't the one who wanted to find if this kind or rumor was true or not.

Out of no where a Gilliam pops up. " Gene the mecha are trying to get in. If you are going to do anything then now is the time to do it. Are we going to take off or are we going to let the Kei pirates adduct me? If the mange to adduct me then they will take me to who knows where and have all these horrid people trying to take me apart and see how I work and whatnot." Gilliam sounded panicked. He didn't want anyone taking him apart.

Gene grinned as he hopped into the pilot's seat. " I say we get the hell out of here. I hope that everyone's here. I hate to fry someone to death because they were caught under or around the thrusts."

The sound of the compression of air was heard through the control as Mel got in her chamber.

"What is that tube of water for Melfina?" Usagi asked as she watched the android float around in the gel like water.

"Maybe it's suppose to preserve her battery or something." Makoto shrug before she poke the glass with her finger. It looked like fun just to be able to float around in water while she slept.

"Androids don't recharge their batteries Mako-chan. They are not like us humans. We need nourishment and food to stay energized while the androids have an endless supply of energy. Sort of like how Usagi's has a mouth for a bottomless pit." Ami teased the blond girl as she gave a brief explanation to Makoto that Melfina wasn't human.

"But even the androids I hear about on the news still being developed and are in the testing stages at some point have to recharge and get energy. Energy can't be created or destroyed. That is the ultimate rule." Michiru stated as she stared at Melfina. She got this strange feeling about the girl. Something wasn't right about her all things need ways to maintain energy.

Michiru trusted her hime's judgment and calls but she couldn't be right about everything. She would have to consult her mirror in private when she got the chance. They were so close to Crystal Utopia being created that she didn't want anything to jeopardize it. She was looking forward to the time of peace and province. Not only that but the amount of alone time that she would be able to spend with her beloved senshi of the wind.

All of the senshi, except Usagi turned and looked at Melfina. If she wasn't human or a form of the recently discovered alien species it could that mean that she was a druid or youma instead of being an android. It had been a year since any signs of attacks form people that wanted the ginzuishou, Usagi, take over the blue planet they earth or all of the above. Occasionally one or two wanted Mamoru but as soon as they laid eyes on Usagi it all changed. Usagi had women bent on taking the whole world over madly in love with her and wanting to have hot monkey sex with her. It amused Usagi and everyone else to no end but that was a story for another time, their main focus was Melfina and if she was a threat to their peace.

No being human or not human could possibly go without needed some kind of way to get energy. They needed to watch out for her. Maybe Melfina was their newest enemy disguised as humanoid. If she weren't their enemy only the time they spent together would tell they were going on a long journey and she could feel it. If she were their new enemy she would dispose of her before she became a bigger threat.

"All right everyone hold onto something its going to be a bumpy take off." Gene reaches an arm out and pulls Usagi into the seat with him. "You get the privilege to sit with the pilot." Gene gave Usagi a smile that made her insides melt and her face turn bright red."

"Way to go Usagi." Makoto congratulated as she gave the girl a pat on the back. Usagi's face turned even redder at the motion.

"When have children present." Michiru scolded as she covered Hotaru and Jim's eyes from the scene with her hands.

"Look lady, I don't mean no disrespect but I ain't no child, believe me I've seen things go further." Jim said as he recalled all the times he walked in on Gene with women company and all the noise Gene and his company would make keeping him up late at night.

The back of Michiru's ears turned red as Hotaru stiffed a giggle. She liked this Jim Hawking character he was rather funny not to mention he didn't know about any of her abnormalities and he caused Mama-Mich's ear to turn red. The only other person that was able to do that was her Ruka-papa and she only did that when she was about to be put to bed.

Michiru tried to cover up her embarrassment as she pulled Jim toward her. " You should be ashamed of yourself Gene, exposing this young boy to such activities that shouldn't be done in the wide open. Who knows how much you have corrupted this young boy to your ways of thinking. Good thing I'm going along with you maybe I can teach him a thing or two about being a gentleman."

Jim felt like pudding as Michiru pulled him closer to her. Maybe it was the mother effect that she had on him or maybe fact that she was so close to one of his ideals. What ever it was he wished that the feeling wouldn't go away. Maybe this was what it felt like to be with a woman like Gene was every so often.

"Looks like you have another person who joined you admirer club Michiru." Rei laughed as she noticed the effected Michiru's present was having on Jim. He was hilarious to look at; he looked as though he could fall to the floor as a puddle of water of he was let go. " He looks as though he is in heaven."

Jim blushed and tried to pull away from Michiru's hold but she held on firmly. "Let me go would'cha I ain't a kid I don't need to be look after."

Gene laugh at Jim as he made his reach for the handle of controller that was used to pilot one of the two pairs of grappler arms. "Well I hope everyone is holding on tight onto something because here we go!" Gene sounded excited as he pushed a few buttons and the engines started up.

Using the grappler arm he picked a mecha off and threw it across the airfield. The mecha exploded immediately as it came in contact with a rather large tree. "Why don't you little buggers get out of the way! I'm trying to get the hell out of here!" Gene shouted as he squashed one mecha and throws another across the field with the grappler arms.

"Gene we still have one left and I fear that the grappler arms won't be able to reach him without doing damage to the Outlaw Star itself. I suggest that we take off and let him burn up in Sentinel's atmosphere." Gilliam suggested worried about bringing him to the spaceship and causing some kind of air hole that would rip open as soon as they were in outer space and kill them all.

Suzuka held out her wooden katana before her with a determine look in her eyes. " I'll take care of the boss of the mechas." Not waiting for a reply she makes her way to the outside of the ship. As she arrives outside the mecha machine is waiting for her. She wastes no time and jumps atop of a cane and comes down upon the mecha slicing it twice with her sword. The mecha explodes but the leader of the attack of the mechas makes it out in time and takes off before Suzuka can get in the finishing blow.

"Showoff," Gene says as he and the others watch Suzuka on the control room monitor, " I've could have gotten him with the grappler arms."

"Yea and gotten us all killed with his bad piloting skills. He couldn't hit a target if it was two feet in front of him" Rei muttered to Makoto causing the brunette to laugh.

"I heard that hot head and your just jealous that I'm interested in Usagi and not you." Gene commented, he know what right buttons to push to tick the priestess off.

Rei said nothing as she glared at the red head before returning her attention back to Suzuka on the monitor. She knew that Usagi was staring at her even though the blonde's eyes were on the screen.

"It's over for you. You will never live to attack and kill another person." Suzuka closes in on the boss like a wild cat ready to make the kill

"Spare me and I swear that I'll never left a finger to kill another being." He asks of Suzuka begging for his life as he reaches for his ray gun.

Suzuka lifts her sword and brings it down before the mecha pilot is able to shot her with his gun. "I don't think so." She whispers to his dead corpse, wiping the blood from her kill on his clothing. Places her sword back in it sheath she returns to the control room.

"Good job Suzuka." Gene praises Suzuka as she enters the room. Cracking his neck he gets a determined look on his face. "We're gonna blast off but the ground control doesn't want to let us because there was a disturbance on the grounds. But since we are outlaws we following our orders. Besides I can take off without guidance from the control tower... at least I think I can."

"My crew is a bunch of lunatics," says Gilliam as he holds on for dear life while in hiding. He was tried at being picked at like he was some kind of experiment or alien life form by Ami and Makoto. "I'll be surprised if we live through this take but I think I'm more worried about his landing."

Gene uses the monitor to check their surroundings. He notices that the cops are there and that they seem to be shouting. "I guess we can't come back to Sentinel unless we all feel like being arrested. How does that sound to you Suzuka?" He asks of the woman samurai.

Suzuka shrugs her shoulders not really care if she came back to Sentinel all she came for was a job and her service we no longer require. "I'll accompany you where ever you go so that I may seek my revenge on you."

Gene laughs at her antics. "That's fine with." Turning on the intercom he prepare to want the police about his forced departure. "I'm sorry fellow but I'm out of here. I suggest that you all stop trying to get close to the ship to get in, you'll get burned and I won't be held be responsible because I warned you." With amid protests from the control tower Gene prepares to blast off.

Gallium pops up blocking Gene's view of the monitor. "It's 30 seconds until launch Gene I hope that you know what you are doing."

Gene's face lights up with a mad grin as he hits Gallium out of his face. "Of course we will make it. I'm awesome whatever I do!"

Closing his eyes for a brief second Gene thinks a goodbye to Hilda. Opening his eyes he releasing the beam that were holding the ship captive and ship blasts off in the process breaking the loading dock and stairs.

Feel free to e-mail comments, death threats for not updating sooner, flames, etc. E-mails just to say hi and to see how I am doing are appreciated too. I would really like those right now. Also go and visit my journal. It's here http : www . greatest journal . com / users / tsuki goddess / 35791 . html of course remove the spaces. Read and leave a comment to let me know you can by.

MistressTsuki


End file.
